Semiconductor devices are used in a variety of electronic applications, such as personal computers, cell phones, digital cameras, and other electronic equipment. The semiconductor industry continues to improve the integration density of various electronic components (e.g., transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, etc.) by continual reductions in minimum feature size, which allows more components to be integrated into a given area. These smaller electronic components also require smaller packages that utilize less area than the packages of the past, in some applications.
During the manufacturing of the semiconductor devices, various processing steps are used to fabricate integrated circuits on a semiconductor wafer. Generally, the processes include a chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) process for planarization of semiconductor wafers, thereby helping to provide more precisely structured device features on the ICs. The CMP process is a planarization process that combines chemical removal with mechanical polishing. The CMP process is a favored process because it achieves global planarization across the entire wafer surface. The CMP polishes and removes materials from the wafer, and works on multi-material surfaces. Furthermore, the CMP process avoids the use of hazardous gasses, and/or is usually a low-cost process.
One problem associated with CMP is end point detection, i.e., the point at which the target material is exposed. In the past, the end point has been detected by interrupting the CMP process, removing the wafer from the polishing apparatus, and physically examining the wafer surface by techniques which ascertain film thickness and/or surface topography. If the wafer does not meet specifications, it must be loaded back into the polishing apparatus for further planarization. If excess material has been removed, the wafer may not meet specifications and will be substandard. This end point detection method is time consuming, unreliable, and costly.
Although numerous improvements to end point detection during CMP have been invented, they have not been entirely satisfactory in all respects. Consequently, it would be desirable to provide a solution to maintain the reliability and the efficiency of the CMP process.